GX Love
by Sliferlove
Summary: Final year at duel academy. Jaden wants to leave.Alexis wants to confess. What will happen first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi:DThis is my first story I was inspired by a couple authors(JC-zala&Anime-Queen-2011). I am not much of an author but I just went with it. Criticizing is recommended. I want to get better so don't be afraid to say how you feel. Also this takes place in the final year at duel academy.(No Yubel or supreme king though).Hopefully you enjoy the story.**

Jadens POV

(alarm clock)

I looked at the clock it read 7:30.

"Crap!"

I did it again I was going to be late for class. Even though I usually didn't mind being late for class. Toay was no ordinary day. Today was the last day. Maybe not for everyone at duel academy but it was going to be mine. I decided that it would be best if I left school before I caused any more trouble.

After brushing my teeth I ran as fast as I could to class hoping I could beat the bell.

Just as I entered the classroom the bell had rang.

I took the empty seat in the front of the classroom. Where I saw that everyone I knew was surprised that I had not only made it to class on time but that I actually came. Ever since the incident in the other dimension class wasn't my thing.

Crowler seeing me actually in class couldn't wait to pick on me.

" since you decided to grace us with your presence you can answer the next question,"Crowler said sarcastically.

"I can try,"I replied

"What are three ways to win a duel?"

I smirked I actually knew this one. Remembering the duel with bob banter.

"The three ways to win a duel is exodia,destiny board,and final countdown."

To everyones surprise I was right. After the paramedics had picked up Crowler from the stretcher(had a heart attack due to shock) class was over.

As soon as class was over, all of my friends came over to ask me questions.(Syrus,Alexis,chazz,hassleberry,Atticus and Blair)

"Hey Jay why where you in class today?"Syrus had asked

Everyone was waiting for an answer because they all had the same question.

"Well Sy today is kinda my last day."

"!"

Everyone was shocked and confused by my answer.

Alexis then said "What do you mean we don't graduate for another month?"

"Well I kinda decided to leave."I answered casually

"But why?" everyone had said sadly

"It's complicated... But I was wondering since it's my last day we could have a party at the slifer dorm?"

Everyone sadly looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds good see you guys in a hour!"I said quickly

I run away before they could ask me any more questions.

Alexis POV

As Jaden ran off everyone was left a little shocked but mostly sad.

Chazz was the first to speak.

"Well good riddance we don't need the slifer slacker anyways!"

"Shut up chazz no one wants to deal with this today!"I said.

Everyone was startled by the anger I had in my voice. Could you blame me though the one boy that I actually care about is going to leave My life forever. This could be the last time I ever see my friends since I decided to study in America.

I walked to my room thinking about the brown haired boy in the red jacket.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up to answer the door wondering who it could be. hoping maybe it was Jaden. I open the door to see my older brother Atticus.

"Hey sissy!" says in his usual cheerful mood.

"hey Atti." I reply back disappointed.

I let him inside my room as I went to lay on my bed. Burying my face in my pillow.

"So how are you feeling?" Atiicus asks.

"I'm fine."I replied.

Even though I wasn't fine and I was going through a roller coaster of emotions I had to stay strong.

"Lex I'm your big brother and I know when you are lying to me."

"Really Atti I'm fine."

Atticus continued to press.

"I know your not fine and it would help if you talked to me."

Then some tears began to drop from my eyes.

"I can't believe he is leaving atti,it's like he doesn't even care!"

Atticus wraps his arms around me as I laid my head to his chest.

"You know that Jaden cares about you Lex and would do anything to see you smile."

"Then why is he leaving?"

"Jaden is been through alot since the other dimension and it's complicated for him but maybe if you talked to him he might see that he should stay at duel academy."

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked as my crying began to stop.

"Take it from your big bro don't live with any regrets Lexi."

"Thanks Atticus you really are a good brother."

"No problem it's my job as your brother and as the master of love" he said as he left with a big goofy smile on his face.

As I closed the door I decided that I should problaby change into some fresh clothes and wash my face. I began to walk to the slifer dorm when my mind was confused on how I was going to tell him.

Jadens POV

Everyone was here at the party except for Alexis.

I thought for a split second that she wasnt going to show up.

Everyone was having a good time there was food some dueling and even music playing but my mind could not set off the fact the Alexis wasn't here. Was she mad at me and not going to come? In my mind I knew I had feelings for her. But there was no way the obelisk queen could fall for a guy like me.

I went outside to get fresh air and look at the view. Even though the slifer dorm wasn't as luxurious as the other dorms it had a beautiful view.

Then I heard a voice from behind me

"Hi jaden sorry I'm late I had to change." Alexis said.

I gave her a smile and said

"It's ok lex I'm just glad you came, for while there I thought you were mad and not going to show up."

"Well I am mad you jaden."replied Alexis.

"I know lex I don't want to leave but I have too."

"but why?"

"I can't put anyone else at this school in danger anymore, I can't cost anymore lives."

"Jaden what are you talking about you don't put anyone in danger if anything you are the one that saves us."

"Look lex it's not that I mean to put anyone in danger it's just that it seems to follow me around.I can't risk anymore of my friends lives."

"Jaden yuki if you think for second that you are a danger to our lives then you wrong!"Alexis said as she began to cry.

I have never seen her cry before. I went over to hold her she buried her face into my jacket

"Lex don't cry this is hard enough as it is."

"Jaden please don't go."

"but..."

Alexis cut me off"Just promise me you won't leave, I need you Jaden."

She looked up at me still tears in her eyes I couldn't tell her no.I couldn't hurt one of my best friends. Especially Alexis she always seemed special to me. Different from everyone else.

"Ok Lex I promise I won't leave."

"You mean your going to stay?"she looked at me I could see the tears beginning to stop

I held her in my arms as If I wasn't ever let her go and then I smiled at her.

"I promised didn't I." her frown instantly turned into a smile.

I felt extremely guilty by the fact I knew I was lying I couldn't stay even though I promised. I knew that I was only endangering my friends and everyone else at this academy.

We stood there for a few minutes.

I broke the silence "Lex maybe we should go in we have been out here for awhile now."

She nodded her head and wiped her face to act like she wasn't crying.

We walked inside. I could see all the eyes of my friends staring almost waiting for me to say something.

There was a long awkward silence.

"What is everyone looking at?"I asked.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and acted as if it never happened.

The time flew by as the party continued. As I wished everyone a goodnight I knew in the back of my mind that this may be the last time that I ever see my friends again. Once everyone had left I got my duffle bag,duel disk and my deck and began to walk outside to the docks. I gave once last look at the slifer dorm in which gave me so many memories both good and bad. As I continued to walk down to the docks I could see the boat there waiting for me. I began to walk up to the dock that when I heard a voice call my name out.

"Jaden!"

Alexis POV

Minutes before...

It was really dark and cold outside almost as it was ready to rain. I decided that I would gather enough courage to tell him how I feel. After the connection we had earlier today I thought today would be the time to finally tell him. I began walking up to the slifer dorm with nonthing else in my mind other then that caring brunnete. As I came up to the slifer I could see jaden with his duffle bag. I hid behind the tree next to me and I followed with out him noticing me. As I continued to follow him I could see we were heading to the docks as I could see the duel academy ship. My heart sank I couldn't believe that Jaden had lied to me. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me. I didn't know what to do I couldn't stop what happened next.

"Jaden!"

I ran up to him and hugged him just as he turned around and heard my voice. I began to cry as the only guy that I cared about had just lied to me and broke me heart. Just on cue it began to rain.

I cried out "Why Jaden?"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes

"Lex I'm sorry please don't cry."

"Jaden you lied to me! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me! You have changed Jaden and not for the better. The Jaden I know would never hurt his friends or me!"

He looked at me speechless almost as if he had nothing to say.

"Answer me Jaden Yuki!"

"Lex I don't know what to say other then sorry. I just didn't want to endanger you guys anymore. I couldn't imagine if anything happened to you guys especially you."

My heart sank, why would he say that?Does that mean he likes me? But if he liked me why would he leave? Did he mean what he said? I began to ask myself all these questions as I had noticed that some time had passed since he had spoken.I quickly regained my composure and asked him.

"What do you mean by that Jaden?"

He looked straight into my eyes so that I could see his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Lex I... Like you and not just as a friend but I think as more of a friend."

My heart began to beat rapidly as my brain began to ask me a thousand he just say what I think he said?Am i dreaming?What should I say? Just then I realized that I hadn't spoken in minutes. I looked up at him as I could see his face had turn into more sadness. I was about to speak when

"Lex I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin our friendship I would totally understand if you didn't want to speak to me again."

"Jaden if you believe that then you are stupider then the ojama brothers. How could you not know that I feel the same way about you. I like you too Jaden. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

I smiled at him and he smiled. At this moment I almost died with happiness nothing could make this better. Then I thought to soon because he made it even better. He kissed me on the lips and then I responded without thinking by deepening the kiss.

After about 10 seconds we broke just stood there in the rain with us completely wet staring into each others eyes.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Jaden you apoligize way to much. Besides I couldn't ask for anything better." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I had just had my first kiss with the first guy that I ever cared about.

"Jaden you are not going to leave me right?"

"You know I don't plan on ever leaving you now." he smiled at me and rubbed his hands against my arms to keep me warm. This whole time I didn't even relize how cold it was.

"Are you cold Lex?"Jaden asked me.

"Just a little bit." I replied.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. Even though it was a little wet I could still fell the warmth of having it on. We then ran all the way back to his slifer dorm because it was really starting to pour. We got into his room where he got another one of his red jackets(who knew he had more) from the closet. He grabbed the wet jacket off me and put a the dry one on.

"Thanks Jay."

"No problem Lex. I think you should stay here for the night, it's really raining hard out there."

I blushed at the last part of the statement

"Ummm I don't know Jay."

Just then Jaden blushed he must have relized why It was problaby inappropriate for us to share a room.

"Sorry Lex I didn't mean it in that way. Why dont you stay in this room while I go in the common room and sleep on the couch."

"Ok but do you have any fresh clothes that I could borrow?"

"Ya I have some gym shorts and shirts in my closet. They might be a little big but they should work."

"Thanks Jay I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"All right Lex,remember if you need anything I'll be downstairs.

With that he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and went on his way. I then changed into fresh clothes that were in the closet. I haven't been so happy since I got my deck. I got underneath the sheets and went to sleep happily dreaming about a certain brown hair brunette.

**Review please so that I can make improvements. Hope you liked it:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews:D After the first chapter I have decided that I am going to put in Yubel and the Supreme King. Yubel is in this chapter and I plan to put the Supreme King in the next. I thought I had more to say but I cant remember right now so here is the story.**

Jaden POV

The next day...

I woke up to this amazing smell of something. My eyes opened a little and I inhaled deeply. The smell that every guy loves to wake up too. The smell of bacon and eggs. I looked around and saw Alexis cooking breakfast. I instantly got up fixed my hair with my hands and quietly walked behind her. I snook up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Hey there beautiful,what you making?"

"Hey there big guy, I'm making some eggs,bacon and some toast. To thank you for last night."

"Thanks Lex but I should be the one thanking you, if it wasn't for you at would be on a boat instead I'm with the prettiest girl in the world."

Alexis blushed a little bit. We then sat down at the table and I ate most of the breakfast. I have to say the breakfast was great and I could definitely get use to more of that.

"Thanks Lex but what time is it don't we have class today?"Jaden asked.

"Remember Jay its Saturday we don't have any class today."

"Ohhh ya I knew that... I was just testing you Lex and you passed!"

She just giggled at my silliness.

"So Jay I was wondering if we could talk about last night."Alexis asked.

"Sure Lex what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do you want to do going forward?"

"What do you mean?I kinda thought we were going out you know boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I know that silly I'm talking about after we graduate. I am studying in America and you're a.. Going to be a pro duelist right?"

"To be honest Lex I have no idea what I'm going to do. I haven't given much thought."

"So do you want to come with me to America?I heard they have a great pro circuit there."

"That sounds great I love hamburgers!"

Alexis giggled. After our conversation we thought it would be a good idea to get Alexis changed into her outfit. Luckily it being a Saturday everyone slept in. As we were walking I was contemplating to hold her hand. I was really nervous I didn't want to rush things but then I felt her soft hand combine with mine. After that I didn't want to ever let her hand go. But are walk ended when we got to her front door.

" Jaden I am going to take a bath and get dressed I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course just text me when your ready."

I gave her a hug and she closed the door. I decided that I would go surprise my friends and tell them the good news. I walked away from her dorm.

"Yubel you there?I need to talk to you?

"Yes, Jaden Im here I didn't want to disturb you."Yubel said. As she appeared by my side.

"I thought you were ignoring me. I haven't heard from you since Thursday."

"To be honest Jaden I was kinda upset with…. Never mind forget it."

"Tell me Yubel,I need to know what made you upset. Your part of me and I don't want you angry."

"Jaden is this girl going to replace me?"

"Of course not Yubel! But you have to realize that I do plan to have Alexis and my friends apart of my life. But that doesn't mean I don't want you out of my life.

"Thanks Jaden that makes me feel a lot better. I will be here if you need me." Yubel said fading away.

I finally got to the blue dorm when I saw all my friends.(Chazz,Syrus,Hassleberry,Atticus)

"Hey guys what's up?" said in a cheery tone

"Sarge what are you doing here I thought you were leaving?"Hassleberry said.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart."I replied.

"I think I know what happened." Atticus said with a huge smile on his face.

"What happened Atticus?"Syrus asked.

"Well, knowing that I am the master of love. I could tell something good happened. It is all over his face."

"Spit it out Atticus!"Chazz yelled as his patience was wearing thin.

"Jaden kissed Alexis!"Atticus yelled.

Hassleberry and Syrus looked me with shock while Chazz looked like he wanted to kill me.

"So is it true?"Syrus asked.

"Well, ya kinda."I responded feeling a little awkward.

"Well, its about time you two finally got together. Now I can start calling you brother in law Jaden."Atticus said with a big smile.

"Whoah whoah kinda getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?"I said a little shocked by this statement.

"Nope you're officially family now because if you ever did anything to hurt my baby sis I'm going to have to hunt you down."

"Don't worry about that Atticus I would never hurt Alexis."I replied

After the gang and I talked about what had happened it was almost time for lunch. Then I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Alexis.

To Jay

Let's meet at the beach in 30. Don't tell everyone where we are going I just want it to be us.

From Alexis

I told the guys goodbye. Then headed straight to the slifer dorm where I put on some red swimming trunks on and my red t shirt. Then I ran to the beach and made it in time to meet Alexis she was already at the beach caring a picnic basket and a beach bag.I ran up to her as she was wearing a blue tank top with some white shorts and sandals.

"Need help with that?"I asked

"No I got it,I was just waiting for you."Alexis answered

Alexis laid down the beach towel. As we sat extremely close to each other I part my arm around her. She looked up at me and I could see her soft caring eyes. She began to lean her head close I responded by getting closer to her and just as are lips were about to meet.

Flash!

"ATTICUS I GOING TO KILL YOU!"Alexis had yelled out.

"Wait till mom and dad see this."Atticus said with the biggest smile on his face

I looked at Alexis when I saw rage out of her eyes.

"Atticus if I were you I would run right about now."I said trying to warn Atticus.

Just then Alexis pounced and tackled Atticus to the floor and grabbed his camera. She then smashed the camera.

"Wow that was kinda harsh there sis."Atticus said

"Well you deserved it."Alexis answered back

"Did I mention that invited the rest of the gang to join us they should be here any second."Atticus said.

"Hey Jaden,Alexis, Atticus!"I heard Syrus say.

We turned our heads to see the whole gang there all in there beach attire. First there was Syrus who was wearing a baby blue shirt and swimming trunks. Then there was Hassleberry which had on a army colored muscle shirt and trunks. Then Chazz had on his matching black shirt and trunks. Just behind them were the girls. Blair had on a purple tank top with black shorts. While Mindy had a pink tank top with white shorts. Jasmine had a yellow tank top with white shorts.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Atticus told us to meet you guys here Jadey poo."Blair said.

She ran over to and have me a bear hug.

I pulled her away as soon as I could.

"Blair I told you not to call me that!"I said.

I looked over at Alexis she looked extremely sad as if I had cheated on her. I walked up to her and held my hand out. In which she grabbed it and held it tightly.

"Don't worry you know your the only girl for me." I whispered into her ear.

She just nodded and looked up at me with a soft smile.

"Jadey poo why are you holding Alexis hand?"Blair asked.

"Alexis and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."I said to Blair.

Blairs jaw dropped and I could see her face as she got upset with me.

"Is she having sex with you? Is that th reason your with her?"Blair yelled out.

Everyone began to look at us and I could see Atticus begin to glare at me was ready to tackle Blair but I held her by grabbing her was strong I had trouble holding her back.(note to self to don't piss off Alexis)

"Blair we are not having sex! I am going out with her because she is nice,caring,beautiful and a great duelist."I said.

Alexis looked at me smiling.

"Do you really mean that Jaden?"Alexis said.

"Of course Lex!"I answered back

Everyone instantly awwwwwwwwed(except Blair and Chazz)

Alexis gave me a kiss on the cheek as we both had red blushes on our face.

After a few minutes had passed all the tension in the air was gone. Everyone began to do their own thing. As the boys and Blair went in the water while Mindy and Jazzmin started to work on their tan.

I took Alexis hand as we began to walk around the beach. We sat there quietly as the sun began to head leaning on my chest as I had my arm around her.

"Wow it sure is pretty."Alexis said breaking the silence

"Not nowhere near as pretty as you."Jaden said with a smirk on his looked up at him.

"Wow Jaden who need you could be so cheesy."Alexis said laughing a little.

"You know you love it."I said while laughing back.

Alexis nodded. We sat there as the sun had completely set and their was dead silence.

"We should problaby head back so Atticus doesn't freak out on me."I said

"Ya your problaby right."Alexis said.

I helped her up as our hand laced together. We began to walk to where the rest of the gang was.

"So how were the two lovebirds?"Attcicus said as we got closer to the group.

Alexis just glared at Atticus.

"It's getting cold out here." Mindy said.

"Don't worry were going to start a bonfire to keep us warm."Atticus replied.

"We don't have wood or matches how are we going to start a fire?"Chazz said mockingly.

"I always come prepared."Atticus said as he pulled out a bag full of wood and matches.

As Chazz and Atticus tried to start the fire we all sat they're frizzing our butts off.

"Can you guys hurry up were all freezing here." I said.

"Their go it." Atticus said in triumph. "That was really hard."

Hassleberry quickly yelled"That's what she said."

Every except me instantly began to burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I said as everyone looked at me as if I was in idiot.

"Slacker you are stupider then I thought."

Alexis just padded her hand on my thigh"It's ok that's a good thing you don't know."

Atticus quickly changed the subject"So let's play a game."Everyone looked at Atticus.

"What game?"Syrus said

"Truth or dare!"Atticus said

"Hell No!"Chazz barked out.

"I didn't think I would ever agree with Chazz but I'm on his side."Alexis said. Everyone else nodded

"Awww come on we might as well play. Were not going to be doing anything else."Atticus said whining.

"Ok but just until the fire goes out."Alexis said in defeat.

"All right I will start the game."Chazz truth or dare?"Atticus asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dare"

"I dare you to no longer wear black for a whole week!"

"Never mind I choose truth."

"Too late Chazz you already chose dare."

Chazz mumbled curse words under his breath."Fine!My turn anyways. Truth or dare my princess?"He said looking at Alexis. Alexis at that moment got up and punched Chazz in the face. Knocking him out.

"I'm not your princess!"Alexis yelled. She then went back to seating with Jaden

"Kinda harsh sis don't you think?"Atticus said

"Nope" she said casually while smiling.

"Well, I think that ends that game."Jaden says kinda relieved.

"I know what we can do!"I can sing campfire songs!"Atticus said cheerfully

"yaawwwn I think it's getting late right guys?"I said trying to save everyone from Atticus's singing.

Everyone began to yawn and nod their heads.

"You guys suck. It's only 7:30."

Well you know gotta take a test tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow is Sunday we don't have school."

"Well, in that case there is this thing with this other thing that we all have to do."I said hoping he would buy it.

"Can I join?"

"Uhhhhh sure, See you tomorrow!"I said as we left.

What on earth am I going to do now. O well I'll worry about it tomorrow. I began to walk Alexis to her dorm with our hands still together. We walked silently together as we got to her dorm in less then 5 minutes.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"I asked Alexis

"Were going to have to figure something out to get Atticus off our back."

"I'll figure something out. Goodnight Alexis"

"Goodnight Jaden."I began to walk down the hall when I heard Alexis call my name"Jaden you forgot something."

"What I forget?"

"This" She pressed her lips to mine. I was kinda surprised by this but I instantly began to kiss back. The kiss lasted a good 10 seconds.

"Wow Lex that was amazing but what was that for."

She smiled at me as we looked at each others eyes."For being the best boyfriend ever."

"Thanks Lex but it's easy when you got the best girlfriend."

She gave me one more kiss for the road. As she went in her room and closed the door. I thought to myself what I could do special for my beautiful girlfriend.

**Review.I love to read all the comments**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I have been busy with a couple road trips plus I had a writers block. Writing is a lot harder then I thought. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far:D**

Jadens POV

It was a foggy day as I walking the trail to the blue dorm. Even though the weather was down I was in a great mood. As I had made it all the way to the blue dorm I heard noises. I could hear the noises coming from beind some bushes and trees. I wouldnt usually be so nosy but I decided to check it out. I looked and I could see a guy and a girl close together. I looked closer as my heart sank at what I saw. It was Alexis and Chazz kissing! I just stared because I was in total shock. I was filled with anger as I ran up to Chazz and pushed him off. I began to punch him. I couldn't stop I was filled with so much anger. I would hear Alexis screaming for me to stop but I just kept going.

"Ahhhhh!"I screamed

I woke up sweating and out of breath. It was all a nightmare.

"It felt so real"I said out loud.

"Ahahaha"

"Don't laugh!"I shouted to the person laughing at me.

"You know Jaden, I like it when you get angry."The supreme king said as his spirit formed beside me.

"You caused that dream didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I need you to see the truth with your relationship."

"What are you talking about? Alexis would never do that to me."

"Ahaha you nieve boy. Guess you will have to learn the hard way." He said as his spirit disappeared.

"Yubel!"

"Yes, Jaden?"She said as her spirit appeared.

"How can he do that?"

Knowing who I was talking about" He is apart of you Jaden. Deep down he is the same person as you."

"I'm just glad all this was a dream."

I looked down at my watch it was almost 7.

"Guess I'll go for a walk since it's to early for anyone to be up."

I walked around as I ended up at the docks. I saw a ship coming in. I wonder who that could be I thought to myself. As the boat connected with the dock. I saw in surprise none other then my best friend Jesse.

"Jesse!" I waved getting his attention.

"Well howdy there Jaden. How did you know I was coming? I didn't tell anyone."

"Why, you glad not to see me?"I said wanting to joke around.

"it's not that, it's just really early for you."

"True, it's a long story.. So why are you here? Aren't you going to miss your own graduation?"

"We graduated earlier then you. So we decided to come to your graduation."

"We?"I asked confused.

"Ya Jim is coming later today."

"Cool! Let's go to my room so we can unpack your things all right."

"Sounds good. So what up with you nowadays?Jesse asked.

I rubbed the back of my head"Well I have a girlfriend."

"It's about time! Now we don't have to worry about people thinking were gay."

"Why do people think that? Can't guys have a close relationship without them being gay."

"Guess not"

"Are you going to ask who my girlfriends is by the way?"

"Trust me Jay I already know it is. It was kinda obvious.

"Oh... Well it almost 9 we should go and meet up with the gang."

"Allright but why don't we have a little rematch before we go."

"I never back down from a challenge." I said with excitement.

The duel ended as I came up with a close victory. We walked over to the blue dorm cafeteria. The whole gang was there eating their breakfast(minus the girls).

"Howdy y'all!"Jesse said gaining everyone's attention

"Jesse!"everyone yelled. (Except Chazz )

Everyone began to ask him question on what he was doing here. I took that opportunity to text Alexis.

To Lex

Meet us at the obelisk cafeteria. By the way Jesse is here.

From Jay

"So Jay what are we doing today?"Jesse asked

"I don't know. Didn't have anything planned." I responded

"Hey, I thought you said we had something planned!"Atticus said

Shoot have to think of something fast.

"Uhhhh I guess we can have a party at the slifer dorm."

"A party! Can we do that?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Well it's going to be at the slifer dorm and I am the only who lives there."

"A party sounds great. I'll bring the girls!"Atticus said with excitement.

"Well if girls are going to be there I am in."Chazz said

Everyone nodded in approval.

"Well sounds like a plan. Meet at the slifer dorm at 8."

"Why are we meeting at the slifer dorm?"Alexis asked. She was beside me as our hands started to interlock. Mindy and Jazzmine behind her.

"Cause we are going to have a party little sis." Atticus said

"A party is a great way to end this school year." Mindy said with a squeal.

"Well great then why don't you,Jazzmine and Atticus plan the party. I don't like doing that kinda stuff anyways." I offered

"We would love too!"Atticus yelled while Mindy and Jazzmine nodded.

"Allright. Just don't over due it."

"We would never do that." Atticus said with a smile.

"Let's go get some breakfast I am starving."

Atticus,Mindy,Jazzmine went their own way preparing for the party. While the rest of the gang and I went to breakfast. For the rest of the day we all hung out. Before the party everyone decided they would change into more party like clothing.

**Read and Review please:)**


End file.
